Nagisa Kiryu
How can you be so sure you been apart for so long he probaly forgotten all about us Nagisa Kiryu '''or '''Nagisa Akamine is the only daughter of Airi Akamine and Zero Kiryu. Due to her mother being a Human and her father being an ex-human vampire, she is a Aristocrat. she is the other older half-sister of Ren Kiryu. Because she grew up without having a father around, Nagisa initially struggles to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be .After meeting him with the help of her yuki, Nagisa learns that she is defined by the connections she has with others. Although she and ren are half sister and being from different mothers Nagisa loves Ren Appearance According to Ichiru, whereas Nagisa's personality takes more after Airi, her appearance takes more after Zero:9 she has Lavender eyes and sliver hair, which she keeps long resembling her father's hairstyle. Even though she inherited both Zero's hair colour and eye colour, Nagisa inherited most of her facial traits from Airi: the wide eye shape, the eyelashes, and the face shape. Nagisa's eyelids take more after Zero's Personality nagisa was sneaky, smart, and ruthless girl who is a natural born leader.Though she is compassionate, she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily however Her "mean girl" facade is mostly an act, likely because she does not want to be seen as weak she rarely As a child, nagisa was portrayed to be like her father, zero,cold hearted and hostile, she builded barriers around herself, and does not let these barriers down all the way, Story Powers and Abilities Relationships Zero Kiryu Zero is nagisa's estranged father. From the time Nagisa was born, Zero was very attentive and loving towards his daughter, and the two had a close relationship However, zero left to be with yuki when nagisa was still a small child, nagisa started asking her mother when her father was coming home and as the years passed with him not returning, nagisa began to doubt her father cared about her and started resent him . and her first impression of zero was not a good one; firstly due to his relationship with yuki and secondly due to his refusal to answer her questions on how he feels about her . Despite this, Nagisa still longed to have some kind of relationship with her father, even after condemning him as a liar. As she saw the lengths zero would go to protect her and how much he still loves her mother, Nagisa concluded that her father does love her. Afterwards, she asked zero if he felt connected to Airi and when she asked him how he can so easily confirm it, he replied that she was the proof of his bond with Airi, moving nagisa to tears. After this, Nagisa and Zero's relationship significantly improved, to where zero hugged nagisa and promised to come see her again , and nagisa smiled with joy. However, while she accepted the reasons behind his absence, nagisa still felt dismay at the possibility he would forget his promise. when she could she spent time with Zero to learn how to use a gun, Airi Akamine Airi is Nagisa's mother. Airi raised nagisa on her own after zero left to be with yuki and she often told her daughter that zero would come home one day as the young girl started asking questions about him. nagisa has a good relationship with her mother, as she had no problem sharing her feelings of boys and particularly about Ayato. Due to Airi being hesitant to explain zero's absence, nagisa suspected her mother was keeping secrets from her and, after discovering a photo of zero and yuki nagisa suspected Airi wasn't her biological mother. When a DNA test erroneously confirmed this, nagisa denounced any connection to Airi and said she no longer wanted anything to do with her parents for "lying" to her. Hikari was able to calm her down and helped her realize how much she loves her mother. nagisa anxiety is calmed down more as she observes moments between her parents that show they still care and love each other. nagisa later takes it upon herself to declare she will be the one to protect her mother from her abusive boyfriend. Airi then tells Nagisa that she is her biological mother and zero confirms this, and nagisa reacts calmly because of her conclusion that the love between them is most important and that she has a half-sister. Hikari Kiryu: Takuma Ichijo: Nagisa has a close Quotes * * to Airi- how can you be so sure you been apart for so long he probably all ready forgotten all about us" * To Zero- Dad why wont you ever come home? Why wont you be with my mother * To Zero-"you Abandoned me when I was a baby I needed you there ". * (To Zero when she called him Dad for the first time)-Dad...Now i'm going have to miss you all over Again". * Trivia